The two Ps
by lexwrites
Summary: Punishment and pleasure. After breaking a major rule, Quinn gets a disciplinary paddling from Santana who later gets comforted by Brittany. warnings: spanking, butt plugs, strap-on sex, slight ageplay.


_Hello, guys! So I've written this story to kind of satisfy my kinky needs last week. Up ahead, you'll see: a tad of ageplay, a punishment paddling, punishment butt plug insertion, diapering, comfort strap-on sex and butt plugging for pleasure._

* * *

It was like on cue, Rachel's tears rolling down her cheeks when Santana told her she needs to go to bed. Bedtime isn't usually a stressful part of the night, but Rachel won't be sleeping with Santana and Quinn as she always does and that's bothering her even though she's been assured that Brittany will cuddle her just as good.

She notices her Mommy standing half naked with her nose in the corner as Santana leads her to the bedroom and she knows what'll happen but she doesn't want to ask anything. Instead, she lets Mama get her undressed and into pajamas, refusing to help out much aside for standing up to take her pants off. A fresh wave of tears comes when she's laid down and Santana lifts her legs, putting her in a diaper.

"It'll just be for tonight, sweetie, I promise," Santana assures her just as Brittany enters the room after her shower. "I'll be back to check on you often," is the last thing she says before kissing Rachel's forehead once she's tucked in.

On her way out, she wishes Brittany goodnight the same way, returning the hug she gets from the girl. It's only when she closes the door of her and Quinn's bedroom that Santana gets reminded of the upcoming punishment and sets a stern expression on her face. She doesn't want Quinn to be heard and loud, so she takes a ball gag out of a drawer of their closet before she moves to the corner and turns Quinn around.

They've already talked about it earlier in the day; it's taken Quinn some time before she finally admitted to Santana that she'd lost her job because of being late so often and then lied about it. It's been two weeks since that happened, and Santana learned of it just today, when Quinn's sudden change of workplaces got her to asking the blonde how it happened.

She decides she doesn't need Quinn to repeat everything now after a half an hour of corner time, so she just ties the gag around her head and secures it in her mouth. She then moves Quinn to the bed, bending her over the edge quickly. Heading to the bathroom to retrieve the big wooden paddle that she knows Quinn hates, Santana sighs. It's for the best, because she doesn't want Quinn ever lying to her again, but she still isn't too keen on the punishing part.

Unlike her, who loves being over Quinn's knee and getting a bare spanking with her hand so much that they've made it a weekly deal, Quinn hates getting spanked. It's only used as punishment for her, whereas Santana normally can't wait for her time over someone's knee.

Their relationship is far from usual, because age play with Quinn and Santana being the mommies to Brittany and Rachel isn't the only thing they practice daily. Quinn's disciplined by Santana whenever she steps out of line, while Brittany doesn't like being the kid all the time, so she likes taking control every once in a while as well. Between her and Santana, it's hard to determine who's the kinkiest, and a day barely passes without sex in the household.

They like it, and that's all that matters.

With the punishment hanging over her head, Santana can't spend any more time thinking about it, so she gets back to the bedroom, gazing at Quinn for a few seconds before she comes to stand behind her.

"You already know what you've done, and we've talked about it. It's a paddling, and then you're spending the night here alone, but it's a clean slate tomorrow morning. I expect you not to repeat this again, or it will be double what you're getting today," she starts explaining, conviction clear in her voice. It's not a lecture, per se, but her tone is stern and she definitely needs Quinn to know she won't tolerate lying again. "You're getting quick strokes first and then five more with a butt plug in," Santana informs, wrapping her hand around the paddle tightly.

The wooden implement is large, made of thick material and designed to cover a good part of an ass so as to get the lecture clearer. It's a bit of a struggle to hold it with longer punishments, but Quinn's often had to receive a slap or two with it and Santana's confident she's used to it.

Just as she's said, Santana starts off the spanking quickly. In rapid succession, she brings the paddle down over and over again, deciding she doesn't want to count. From the first stroke, though, Quinn's displeasure is heard.

Unlike Santana, she does count in her mind. The first smack is loud and she grunts even though she can hardly get it out around the gag. She doesn't expect the number to be low, but she still hopes for it. The most she's ever got without a warmup is seven, but Santana is well past that number as she keeps bringing the unforgiving wood down.

She didn't expect a warmup, but just as Santana starts, she knows she wants it. Not the one for getting punished more, she just doesn't know how she feels about craving a hand spanking beforehand, but the feelings of that get mixed up with being sorry and wishing for a stop.

Every slap seems the same strength to Quinn, and after the fourth she's already crying and moaning out of pain uncontrollably. Santana hits hard, and she knows it; it's why Quinn can barely stay in place and struggles to keep her feet still on the ground.

At twelve, Quinn can't keep quiet at all. She's moving and it gets harder for Santana to keep her in place and keep the pace steady, so the dominant girl places a firm hand on Quinn's back. She gets a new angle for spanking at this, and her strokes become more precise as she continues.

The sound of the paddle connecting with her ass just barely dulls her moans, but Santana hears everything. It's not like she's heartless and likes hearing Quinn moan out in pain, but she's aware of the fact that this is the only way a lesson sinks in with the girl. They've done it a lot, more often back when they started the disciplinary relationship, but it's not too scarce now.

The thing about Quinn is that she keeps talking herself into trouble more than she does something serious like now. So she's no stranger to those over the knee spankings with a hairbrush.

Quinn counts twenty-three strokes before everything stops but the pain in her ass.

Santana lets it rest for a minute or so. From her angle, Quinn will be reminded of this punishment every time she sits down for at least a day, the soreness will take care of that. The memory will be ingrained, too, and she's sure it'll keep Quinn honest.

After enough time passes, it's time for the plug.

Santana gets it ready, lubing every part of it and then getting closer to Quinn. She parts Quinn's legs and makes sure they stay spread wide before she puts some lube onto Quinn's tight hole. Mercy doesn't seem to play a part tonight, as the butt plug goes into Quinn's asshole in one go, without Santana stopping because of Quinn's pained whine being louder than her cries beforehand.

While ass play is a pleasure for Santana, like with spanking, Quinn agrees to it only with serious punishments. It makes Santana's point come across better, and the final strokes always hurt more with it inserted.

The next few paddle spanks need to be tactical, as Santana doesn't want too much bruising but at the same time she needs to leave an impression. So Santana starts the five slaps with a focus on Quinn's left cheek, then on the right one. The third slap is the one that gets the most of Quinn's sobbing as it's delivered on the previously untouched upper thighs. The ones that are the most intense, however, are the last two. Santana makes sure to get the whole red ass with the paddle both times, sending the shivering Quinn straight onto the bed with her whole body.

The relief of not having to get more floods Quinn's body even though her ass hurts more than ever and she can't stop crying. She has her legs up in the air now, sustaining from rubbing because she knows Santana would only give here more slaps for it. She barely registers Santana getting her up and leading her to the bathroom, where she's sat down on the toilet lid.

The stinging suddenly becomes worse as she's sitting, and she knows that Santana's waiting for her to calm down a little before she can take the ball gag out. She sees the other girl scouring a drawer through her tears, a new wave coming as soon as she sees what she's holding.

A diaper.

Slowly, Quinn calms down enough not to be making any noise, and Santana praises her as she removes the gag and puts it into the sink. Running her fingers through Quinn's hair gently, she helps her up and kisses her forehead. "Go back to the room, honey, lie down on the edge on your back, please," she says, letting her go alone. She gets the baby powder before going back herself, and sees Quinn obediently lying down.

"You were good throughout your punishment, but I don't want you to touch your ass during the night, okay?" Santana knows she won't get a better response than a nod, so she lifts Quinn's legs up gently and slowly pulls the butt plug out, triggering a relieved sigh out of Quinn. She covers her ass and pussy with baby powder before putting the diaper into place and lowering Quinn's legs. Fastening the diaper tightly, she leans down, chastely kissing Quinn on the lips.

"All done, let's get you under the covers," Santana says and Quinn hurries under the duvet.

She feels like a baby, but at the same time she knows she'd be rubbing violently if it weren't for the diaper. She can barely say goodnight after straining her voice with so much crying, but Santana doesn't mind. She just kisses her temple before switching off the lights and going out of the room.

One her way to the kitchen, Santana checks up on Rachel and Brittany, tucking the cuddled up girls in. She drinks a glass of water before footsteps approaching make her turn around to see who's up, and she's greeted with a sight of a completely naked Brittany with a strap-on and an attached dildo hanging from her abdomen. She smiles, knowing that Brittany's there only to comfort her and letting her do whatever she likes.

The blonde approaches her quickly, pecking her lips before she pulls Santana's shirt over her head and lets it fall to the floor. One by one, Santana's clothes end up with the shirt as Brittany gently takes everything off, ending up on her knees in front of Santana and kissing her way up. She makes a stop only at the girls boobs, taking each of the nipples into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the buds before moving back up.

Santana's ushered into the dining room and gets up onto the table, the wood cold against her naked back as she lies down onto it. She's right on the edge with her ass, and Brittany can stay standing in front of her.

Every spanking is emotionally straining, and Brittany likes to make sure Santana's alright after each one. Over time, they started not talking and instead Brittany found a way to relax and comfort Santana silently. Their sex life is definitely a wild one, but these moments are gentle and soft, without much noise; Santana just needs to be held and get her release - that's all it is.

So Brittany doesn't hesitate to start, her hand finding its way to Santana's thighs and parting the girl's legs quickly. She gets in between them, moving her hand in between and rubbing Santana's pussy with rapid movement. "Might get under five this time," she murmurs softly.

It became a thing for her, to time how much it takes for Santana to climax when she's fucking her, but she's never been able to keep her time under five minutes. The closest she got to has been ten seconds over five.

When the clock hits exactly ten o'clock, Brittany positions the dildo at Santana's entrance and uses her fingers to spread the lips of her pussy; she doesn't have lube and it'll hurt Santana at first, but neither of them seems to care. The dildo goes in slowly but Brittany doesn't stop until the whole length of it is inside Santana's pussy. The little wetness it had made the entrance less painful but she still has to bite her tongue to keep from making any noise.

Brittany's hips start thrusting slowly, and it's apparent by her moves that she's no stranger to this. She's moving increasingly faster and then considerably slower, the changing tempo keeping Santana squirming slightly on the table. Their hips find a good fast rhythm in a minute, and they both try to keep in place, but Brittany gives up and bends her upper body over so she's on top of Santana, whose legs wrap around her waist instantly.

It seems impossible but Brittany's deeper inside Santana due to the angle change when she kisses her lips a hand grabbing onto the edge of the table while the other rests on the back of Santana's neck.

Brittany stops herself abruptly, looking up at the clock and, with three minutes left, she pulls out almost completely. Waiting for a few moments until there's a hint of desperation on Santana's expression, she thrusts and slams into her as hard as she possibly can, quickly covering Santana's mouth with a hand when she moans loudly.

"Shhh, Rachel can't wake up," she says, repeating her previous move a couple of times, each making it harder for Santana to stay quiet. When her cock's fully inside Santana again, she moves her hips to the side a few times and then combines it with thrusting so she's moving them in a circle.

After four minutes, Santana knows she's going to cum soon, and she awaits her orgasm readily. Only seeing her eyes makes Brittany realise that she's on the edge, and she pulls out completely. Placing both her hands on Santana's hips, she positions her dick at the entrance again and waits a moment.

It's only a second of rest until Santana shuts her mouth tightly and her heavy breathing becomes quieter, and Brittany's pounding into her mercilessly. The struggle of keeping quiet gets bigger, but it's only a few thrusts later that she feels her walls tightening around the dildo and a wave of pleasure rushing through her as she closes her eyes.

It's a quick orgasm, but the pleasure is amazing nonetheless. The fact that Brittany keeps the dildo in for some time after makes it even better, as Santana's spread pussy pulsates around it. Once she pulls out, Brittany raises a hand to indicate Santana shouldn't get up yet before she leaves the dining room.

She goes into the master bedroom, walking straight to sleeping Quinn and kissing her head lovingly before heading to the dresser. She pulls out a butt plug that ends in a tail and smiles, swiftly getting back to Santana. Instead of lube, Brittany uses Santana's cum from the dildo first and then slowly pushes the butt plug into Santana's unexpecting pussy to get it all wet before pulling out.

She lifts Santana's legs and holds the up in the air with her free hand, positioning the tip of the plug at Santana's butt hole. Brittany doesn't do what Santana did for Quinn's punishment and insert the butt plug all at once; instead, she pushes it in steadily until it's securely in all the way.

"It's all over now, San, let's get you to the couch," Brittany whispers with a gentle tone, helping the other girl up from the table. She leads Santana to the living room and lays her down onto the couch on her stomach, admiring the tail that's hanging out of Santana's ass. Opting for turning up the heating instead of covering Santana up because that's a sight she wants to see in the morning as well, she makes sure to get the room hot for the remainder of the night.

It's been a day which tired everyone out, but as she walks down to the bedroom and lies back down behind Rachel, cuddling her closely, Brittany couldn't be happier to go to sleep. So happy, even, that she forgets to take off the dildo that's now pressing into Rachel's diaper.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this story. It'd mean a lot to me if you left some positive feedback or constructive criticism for me! I've been in a writing mood lately, so if you have a kinky prompt for me, send it via private messaging, will you? And have a great day/night!_


End file.
